


2020 Holiday Fics and Art

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Drabbles, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Revealing Outfits, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, holiday fic, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: The Holiday cards I made for 2020, with little related ficlets.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Halloween shenanigans

“I can’t believe you did this to me.”

Bucky grinned at Steve, smirking darkly at the sight of his boyfriend in his Halloween costume. “You’re the one who wore this back in the day.”

“It didn’t look _exactly_ like this,” Steve grumbled. 

“Shut up, you look good.”

“I look ridiculous. _You_ look good, you dick. See if I let you choose our costumes next year.”

“Eh, you know you love me,” Bucky said with a grin. 

“I do.” Steve folded his arms over his chest. “You’re still a dick.”

“I’m _your_ dick.”

“Yeah.” Steve smiled at him. “You really are.”


	2. Holiday revenge

"You sonofabitch."

Steve grinned, settling onto the sofa. “I don't know what you could possibly mean.”

Bucky eyeballed him. “I was a feared assassin. People used to quake in their shoes when they heard my name. And now…”

“Now you're celebrating the holidays with the love of your life!”

“Not sure if you're that anymore.” Bucky narrowed his eyes. “This is revenge, isn't it? For Halloween.”

“As though I would stoop to such levels!” Steve's innocent look was obviously fake. 

“Just take the damn photo, Steve.”

“Natasha is gonna love this year’s holiday card.”

Bucky groaned. “Just you wait, Steve.”


End file.
